Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again
by EndomorphUsagi
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione make a small memorial for Sirius.


**I've just found out that cutting and pasting lyrics is not permitted at Fanfition. I still want my account so I'm sorry to say that I must remove the lyrics from this story. >. :cries: It takes away from this story so much and I'm upset that I am forced to do this but I must.**

A short one-shot I decided to write in memory of Sirius Black. Figured that we could see Harry a little upset. He didn't see too upset at the end of the last chapter. Must be forgetting that Sirius was his last chance of happiness. They song is 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again' from 'The Phantom of the Opera'. I hope you all enjoy it! (go see Phantom soon...or now...no wait, read this then review it, then go see it. Ya.)

**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

Harry sighed as he walked down the steps from Dudley's second bedroom. It had been two weeks since he had left school. Aunt Petunia was muttering at him as he walked into the surgically clean kitchen; something about making bacon and eggs for breakfast. He quietly worked in the kitchen.

Harry quickly wiped away a tear. He wouldn't cry in front of Aunt Petunia. He wouldn't let them know, give them the satisfaction, that Sirius had died. Harry wouldn't be able to handle Vernon's sneer and cruel smile and his cousin's laughter, or his Aunt's triumphant look that Harry's last chance of happiness had finally left him. Sirius was always there for him. He was always the adult, the father figure, Harry could look up to when he needed a trusted adult to talk to, someone to listen to his problems. Now whom did he have?

Harry could feel Petunia's eyes glaring at him as he placed the bacon on the sizzling grill. Harry thought back to Hermione's last letter. She was thinking of making a small memorial for Sirius, somewhere that would've meant something to both Sirius and Harry. He had written back, giving her the address of the small park in Little Whinging where Harry had first seen Sirius. Hermione took the liberty of writing to Ron for Harry to tell him. Ron and Hermione had agreed to meet him there that morning to set up a small cross and flowers for him.

"The bacon is burning," Petunia muttered. Harry glared at her after quickly glancing down at the bacon. Flipping it over to cook on the other side, his thoughts once again went to Sirius. "Don't get into trouble Harry. Stay clean and don't to anything irrational." That's what Sirius had always told him. Now look what happened. Sirius was irrational, didn't listen to Snape, and got himself killed. Wiping his nose and once again also wiping away tears, Harry quickly cracked two eggs and placed them in the skillet.

Harry missed him so much. He wished that he could've said at least something to him, let him know how much he had meant to Harry. Harry flipped over the eggs, added salt and pepper, and poked the eggs with a fork. His other arm lie at his side, near his pocket. In that pocket was the two-way mirror that Sirius had given to Harry. Ignoring the eggs and the burning bacon, he reached into his pocket and took out the mirror. The mirror was chipped and cracked from where he had thrown it in fury. It reflected his tear-streaked face. Placing the fork on the countertop, Harry ran his fingers over the glass.

Aunt Petunia's shrieks brought Harry back to reality as she scolded him for not watching the food close enough. Harry quickly placed the mirror back in his pocket and resumed making breakfast for his so-called 'family'. Heavy and quick footsteps trampled down the stairs quickly. Harry guessed that the smell of bacon finally reached Dudley. Looking back, his thoughts were confirmed as he watched Dudley sit at the table, watching and waiting for the food to be served.

"Hurry up Potter, I'm hungry," growled Dudley. Harry nodded to show that he understood. Once again his thoughts when back to Sirius and last night, he had dreamt of the Department of Mysteries and Sirius' death again. It haunted him now. All his dreams consisted of lately were Sirius and Cedric. The two of them dying at Voldemort's orders.

Harry would miss returning to Hogwarts and not seeing Sirius pop in to see him late at night, he'd miss going to Sirius' house and visiting him like he wanted to. He could hear Sirius' voice in his head still. Every vocal conversation that they had flooded his memory, but it wasn't the same, Harry needed to see Sirius. To see him and hear him one last time.

Sirius was the only one who had believed in him. Sirius always had someway of encouraging him and making sure that he was safe. Always there to give him reassuring words of comfort for him when he needed it most. Hearing Dudley's stomach growl hungrily, Harry placed the eggs on a plate along with the bacon and handed them to Dudley. One down, two more to serve, Harry thought angrily as he made coffee for Vernon.

One hour later, Harry was walking towards the small park, the same park Dudley and his gang had vandalized last summer. Hermione and Ron were both there. Hermione had tear running down her face, and Ron's eyes were red, almost matching his hair. The two spotted Harry and the ran over to him and embraced him in a hug.

"Harry, I wrote to Dumbledore, and he gave me permission to place a protective spell on it so that no one will be able to vandalize or steal anything. Harry smiled happily.

"Thanks Hermione, that means a lot." Hermione smiled wiping away her tears that were threatening to fall once more. Ron cam towards Harry and smiled sadly.

"Hey mate, I'm so sorry that this happened. Sirius was the best man we knew. Fred and George had seen the letter that 'Mione sent and insisted on giving us the cross. They wanted to do it because Sirius had given them a few ideas and people to get in touch with for some of the ingredients. Here," Ron said quickly and quietly as he handed Ron the small cross. It looked like it was made of Ebony and across it was, 'In Loving Memory of Sirius Black'. Harry smiled.

"I'll have to thank the twins. Thanks Ron," Harry said happily, wiping away stray tears. Ron sniffed and looked over at the small patch of grass in between two bushes.

"So that's were you two saw each other?"

"Ya," Harry said sadly. He could visualize Sirius standing there in his animagus form. Fur matted down and black eyes gleaming at him. Walking forward with Hermione and Ron, Harry knelt down and placed the base of the cross in the ground. Hermione brought out a small envelope and removed a picture of Sirius, Lupin, and James smiling happily at them. "Professor Lupin sent it. Lily had taken it right after they left Hogwarts so it wasn't developed in the potion but by normal muggle standards." Harry put down wildflowers and Ron placed a white bone from a chicken.

"Figure his dog half could use a snack..." Harry and Hermione smiled, remembering that Ron had met Sirius in his dog form in their third year.

Hermione looked around before quickly whipping out her wand and placing the protection spell. Staring at the small memorial spot they made, Harry suddenly felt that it needed something else. Something that would remind everyone of the type of man Sirius had been. The things there just reminded him of the past. Nothing really stood out.

Harry suddenly wished that he had allowed Sirius to come and visit him during those Hogsmeade visits and see him in the fire more often. Sure there was a large risk, but now it seemed that he hardly ever got a chance to see him or talk to him. Peter. The name came to him then. The man that framed his godfather and stole him from Harry's life. If Pettigrew were to be caught now, it still wouldn't matter. Sirius was gone and never coming back to see him. He would never get to escape and live with Sirius. Nothing had changed. Reaching into his pocket he once more removed the mirror and stared at him. Hermione and Ron knelt besides him and looked at the mirror in confusion but thought it best to save the questions for later.

Harry felt the tears form in his eyes again and quickly shut them. He didn't want his closest friends seeing his weakness. Hermione hugged him and stayed there. She was also crying. Ron placed a supportive hand on Harry's back and broke down as well. The rest of Little Whinging was beginning to wake up. Several families stared at the trio out of their windows, wondering what was going on.

"Harry, he was a great man," Hermione cried.

"Ya Harry, and don't blame yourself for what happened. Let's just remember him and pray that he's alright and happy were he is," Ron whispered.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione silently rose. The Three linked arms and walked over to the playground and sat on the warm grass together. Harry could still feel the tears fall and curled up into a small ball, wrapping his arms around his legs. Hermione and Ron soon sat near him. Hermione leaned her head on him and Ron continually said reassuring words to comfort him. Harry still had his friends. He still had them to help him, to give him strength for the rough days to come.

A little over two years was how long Sirius and Harry had known each other. Now they were separated and they would only see each other once more when he died as well.

"I'm sure he's telling you parents everything in Heaven Harry," Hermione whispered. Ron nodded.

"Ya, he'll be telling them about the tri-wizard tournaments and how you showed courage and bravery. He'll tell them about how you believed him when he told you how he was framed and how you two were reunited once more." Harry's sobs shook his small frame as he listened to them.

"They'll always watch over you Harry," Hermione whispered. Harry nodded and stayed there the rest of the morning with Hermione and Ron, predicting what would happen this year at Hogwarts and recalling memories that they had acquired over the years that they knew each other.

As afternoon set in, Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly left to that the small children could play in their playground while Harry showed Hermione and Ron what he did every summer since he had been had Hogwarts. Taking them to his favorite spots of solitude. Soon Mr. and Mrs. Granger came to pick up Ron and Hermione.

"We'll see you soon mate, don't worry," Ron had said as the car drove off. Harry slowly walked back towards his 'home' and passed the small memorial that they had created that day. A small breeze brushed against Harry as he wiped his last tear away, determined only to remember the few, but fun memories he shared with Sirius.

The End...

I hope you all liked it! Please read and review! You'll make my day!

**GRRRR! Removing the lyrics really took away from the story! >. **


End file.
